


Bottle Blonde

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cravings, F/F, Hair Kink, Non-Consensual Touching, Touchy-Feely, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyton pays Liv a compliment. Her inner zombie slightly overreacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100 drabbletag](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt 'new hair color'.

Liv stuck her head in the fridge and moaned helplessly. She was _so_ hungry.

“There’s our girl,” Peyton said. “How trashed did you get at that party? You slept for three days straight. I’m surprised you haven’t come out of that room a butterfly.”

Liv straightened up at the sound, her brain re-engaging. “Yeah I-”

“-Dyed your hair! Blonde! Oh wow...” Peyton stared at her, eyes wide and her head tipping to the side before she smiled. “Yeah, ok, I like it.”

“Thank you?” Liv squinted at her, picking up a handful of words. “I like your hair too.”

Before she knew what she was doing, Liv pulled Peyton into a hug, inhaling the scent of her hair and running her fingers through it, massaging the nape of her neck, the base of her skull. “This is my favorite bit...”

“Um, ok?” Peyton said, trying to pull back. “I’m going to make you some coffee.”

Liv held onto her tighter, licking behind her ear. “Or not, apparently. Liv?”

“Peyton,” Liv growled out, her heart racing as she gnawed lightly at Peyton’s neck, trying to break the skin but lacking the strength.

Peyton finally managed to slip away from her grip, giving Liv a chance to pull herself together. “You make the coffee. I’m going to get bagels. You clearly need breakfast. And I need... yeah. Nice hair. I’ll see you later.”

Liv pouted, she didn’t think bagels were going to help, even if Peyton ever did come back with them.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
